Parallel
by LightedSky.X
Summary: Starts off With Max and gang, Bella and Co come very soon.After saving the world she lives in,Max must face biggest challenge yet,a world where things such as Vampires exist.How can the Cullen's help her and the flock? Bad summary, hopefully good story.


**First Crossover! Hope you enjoy first chapter, ill try to update as soon as I can. Please read my Twilight story _Red Sky_ too. Thanks (:**

Surprisingly, after being chased, hunted down, beaten up, caught in a hurricane, thrown against walls and nearly drowned, I had it up to _here_ with life. But I couldn't exactly give up on it either, unfortunately. I had 5 other mutant bird kids and a mutant dog to look after. Oh, did I mention that my DNA is 98% human and 2% bird? Did I also mention we have wings, light, hollow bones, air sacs, weirdly fast healing ability, we're taller and thinner than usual kids with damn good eyesight? Guess not. And there mostly the positives in life. Well here I am me telling you. Hi. I'm Maximum Ride, but really just Max. My family consist of 5 other part avian kids, Fang and Iggy, who are 15 like me (we think), Nudge 12 (nearly 13 she likes to point out) The Gasman, or Gazzy, 9, and Angle who's 7 but still my baby. And of course Total, our white terrier, who talks and has wings. I also have mom and half sister, Ella and a pretty messed up dad Jeb. I also had a half brother Ari, but I'm not getting into that now. I never claimed to have a normal family. Right now you're probably thinking along the lines of "what the hell????" and I would be too if I was you. Well here's the short version. Me and the flock (my family of half-bird kids that is) were created by mad scientist who thought it would be fun to mix human and animal DNA. We were some of the lucky ones, let me tell you. We were tested on like animals, non-humans, lab rats, for the majority of our lives until Jeb saved us. Kinda. Then he disappeared and we had to look after ourselves for about 2 years then the Erasers came and life pretty much fucked up from then on. We found other mutants like us, lived with a psychopath and went to a normal school, flew across the continental US and all the way to Europe, visited penguins in the Antarctic, and was nearly killed for about the millionth time by a crazy robot-man-thing made up of clear boxes and wiry limbs.

But this isn't that story, that's something else for another time. I need to get on with the present, and like I always say, 'Live for the now as you don't know whether you'll have a tomorrow.' Cheery, I no.

So back the present. Time: err not sure. Will ask Iggy. Location: Flying over the state of Oregon. I think. Current Status: Tired, hungry, and on edge, as usual. Though, unusually, we have enough food prepared, know almost exactly where were going and haven't been flying that long. I suppose some things in life do change. I swooped down to fly next to Iggy.

"Iggy, what's the time?" Something I haven't told you yet is Iggy is blind (the scientists ,or white coats as we call them, though it would be fun to mess with his eyes). So why ask the blind guy for the time? Because mostly I actually forget he is and also he has this way cool watch that he can read with his ability to see colour. A gift from Ella, my half sister, who I think has a thing for him…..

"8:30" his smug look at being able to tell me roll my eyes.

"Maaaaxxx, I'm hungrrryyyyyy"

"Gazzy, you're always hungry"

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!" Angle piped in.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Guys, give it a rest" Fang, the silent-as-night guy surprised me by saying. Gaz and Angle shut up, thankfully. I shot Fang a look, and he merely shrugged. God he was cute. I remembered last night when he kissed me in my room at moms house. It was like fireworks in my stomach, a buzzing in my head…okay getting sidetracked. Fang looked at me and grinned. He knew what I was thinking and was probably on the same line, as always.

"Im hungry to Max. please can we stop." Came Totals voice from the baby carrier I was holding. Now, he can fly but because his wings are only 2 feet long he can't go very far for very long.

"I need a potty break too"

"But you've only just had one!"

"I no. I think it was all that coffee I had at that gas stop"

"Do you think there's an Abercrombie and Fitch where were going? I really love their jumpers. Ohh I won't one in gray! Or navy blue. No, wait, definitely gray. But the blue is so nice! Oh, maybe-"

"Nudge, honey, firstly, I doubt there's one in the little town were going to. Secondly, it is happens to be very expensive and you would have to cut out slits for your wings which would highly decrease their value." Nudge pouted and looked like she wanted to argue, but she new it was best no right now. This obsession she seems to have with shopping is not necessarily new but ever since my mom took her shopping on our trip to New York last month the obsession seems to have gone into overkill. Something I dont fully understand, but I know how to spot a pair of cute shoes…

"Max, why do we have to fly to this place? Why couldn't we take a plane or drive or something?" Gazzy, the inquisitive one.

"Well Jeb said that this was the quickest way, considering time and importance of the mission"

"What do you mean?"

I realized I had on idea. _**This is the most important mission you've been on ever Max, tell him that in a way he'll understand.**_ Oh Great. The-voice-in-my-head had decided to make a comeback.

"Basically, there's something very important we have to do and flying is the best way to get there."

Nudge frowned. "But after the hurricane and the Global warming talk thingy you gave, we're famous all over the country. Won't people recognize us?"

"Jeb said where were going no one will know us"

"I like the sound of it already" Said Fang quietly. I couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not. I sighed. What kind of place was Forks, Washington? And how would it help me save the worl, something id been told I was going to do for like forever but hadn't actually achieved yet for some reason or other. Life was good.

**What do you think?? Please review! (:**


End file.
